Some communication, power distribution, media distribution, process control, computing, etc. systems include a bus, base, rack and/or frame to which a plurality of pluggable, insertable, installable and/or field replaceable modules can be electrically and/or communicatively coupled. An example base, rack and/or frame includes a plurality of sockets, connectors and/or slots into which different modules can be inserted and/or plugged. Such sockets and/or slots can, for example, facilitate electrical and/or optical coupling of their respective pluggable module to one or more communication and/or distribution media (e.g., a wire and/or a cable) and/or to one or more devices coupled to the communication media.